


The Most Surprising Thing About Bokuto Koutarou

by NicheTales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoration Kink, Anal, Bokuto's kneepads - Freeform, Bottom!Bokuto, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Praise Kink, Spanking, This is basically just a headcanon and some smut, alcohol use, top!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/pseuds/NicheTales
Summary: Akaashi felt he knew Bokuto quite well, but he also found that Bokuto could always surprise him in the most unexpected ways.AKAThe reasoning behind Bokuto’s long kneepads.





	The Most Surprising Thing About Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).



Akaashi felt as if he knew Bokuto quite well. He had his growing list of Bokuto’s weaknesses mapped out with how to overcome or work with them. He knew Bokuto’s favorites; his favorite food, his favorite place to sit for lunch, his favorite color, his favorite animal-

He knew how beautiful Bokuto truly was both inside and out, how he felt beneath or on top of him, how he tasted, and how he sounded. 

Akaashi also knew that Bokuto Koutarou was always full of surprises. 

It would seem that nothing would be truly new anymore, but Akaashi learned quickly that Bokuto would always surprise him. This was, perhaps, what he found most intriguing and attractive about Bokuto. 

Questions of the peculiars of Bokuto’s character constantly swirled around Akaashi’s conscience, although he rarely voiced them. On occasion, Konoha and he would meet for coffee in the afternoon, play catch-up and ponder the oddities that was Bokuto’s particular habits of recent weeks, but otherwise, Akaashi didn’t speak his inquires. 

It felt a little rude. 

Alcohol had a particular way of destroying Akaashi’s already scarce social reservations. So he would learn what he found most surprising about Bokuto in a bar in Shinjuku Ni-Chome with Kuroo and Kenma, enveloped in the dimly lit atmosphere illuminated only by neon light and alcohol fumes. After years of knowing his former captain and current life partner, he was finally breaking down and asking the important questions. 

With the help of the alcohol, of course. 

A bout of laughter between them died down, and the impulsiveness in Akaashi was about as high as the alcohol content in his blood. Not quite statistically dangerous levels, but perhaps a bit more than recommended. Probably. 

“Bokuto-san, why did you wear long kneepads? Where did you even get them?” 

The table stopped to stare at Akaashi. It was a sudden change of topic, so he wasn’t surprised. They had gone from discussing Kuroo’s most recent tattoo and the attractive tattoo artist who gave it to him to something from years ago, from _high school._ Bokuto looked at him with gold eyes wide and mouth agape. Akaashi nearly repeated the question before Bokuto answered. 

“Um,” Bokuto paused, “That’s really random,” Kuroo nodded in agreement, “I guess I just… liked feeling more...covered up?” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed at Bokuto’s answer. 

“Bo’, are you telling me that you wore them out of _modesty?”_ Kuroo shook his head as if to dispel the idea, “Bokuto, the least shy person I have ever met, wore extra long kneepads in volleyball during high school because he wanted to feel more _covered up?”_

“Are you judgin’ me, Kuroo?” 

“I just… never pegged you as one for modesty,” Kuroo admitted. Kenma hummed quietly in agreement. 

Akaashi pondered how Bokuto wore the kneepads to be more modest, yet they had attracted more attention to his legs than anything else. Not that Akaashi had minded at all. He was pretty sure no one who saw them had minded in the slightest. He wondered if Bokuto knew that they essentially had the opposite effect that he was probably hoping for. Sure, they covered the skin but-- 

The amount of times Akaashi had either caught himself or others staring at Bokuto’s kneepads was incalculable. The fabric was tight enough on Bokuto’s legs that they left very little to the imagination, and compressed the top of his thighs like stockings. He nearly chuckled out loud at the realization that they were probably a _kink._

The thought of Bokuto being so modest just felt kind of ridiculous. 

“Bokuto-san, I have watched you walk around the locker room completely naked and scar Konoha for life more times than I can count.” Akaashi pointed out with a vague gesture of his hand. 

Bokuto gasped dramatically, nearly knocking a glass from the bar top in a wild gesture of his hands, the rattle of the glass on the tabletop continuing long after Bokuto’s hands had stopped. 

“Akaashi! I am beautiful to look at! Konoha never complained!” 

“Konoha complained a lot, Bokuto-san. I think complaining is Konoha’s mother tongue. In fact, I’m not sure Konoha knows any other language.” 

Bokuto pouted, mumbling something under his breath something Akaashi didn’t catch. Kuroo snorted and received a sharp elbow to his side from Kenma. 

Well, that’s that then, Akaashi supposed. 

He sipped his drink slowly, watching as Bokuto and Kuroo talked and laughed, their voices carrying and ringing through Akaashi’s mind. The topic had been dropped so quickly, Akaashi almost wondered if he had hallucinated asking the question in the first place. 

Akaashi’s inebriated brain contemplated the idea of Bokuto’s modesty the entirety of the walk back to their apartment from the bar, waving farewell to Kuroo and Kenma as they parted ways. Somehow, he managed not to question it aloud any further, allowing the slow walk home to sober him up slightly and listened to Bokuto talk animatedly with wild gestures and a sway to his step that nearly landed both of them off of the curb and into the street. 

It was nice… being with Bokuto. 

Modesty or otherwise. 

*** 

Akaashi always dropped the formalities and honorifics in private, a release of walls they shared solely with one another, and as if it were a Pavlovian response, Bokuto’s body responded in kind. Bokuto was an overtly affectionate person in general, but when they entered private space, it increased tenfold and Akaashi barely managed to detangle himself from Bokuto’s affections in a desperate attempt to reach the bathroom before he was tugged into bed and never let go. 

Because Akaashi’s alcohol ridden mind came up with the _perfect_ plan and it definitely stemmed from his borderline nonsensical contemplations about Bokuto’s kneepads, kinks, and Akaashi’s own weaknesses. 

Weaknesses that in fact had everything to do with the two aforementioned topics of interest. 

The kneepads were a little odd fitting on his thighs, not quite tight like they should be, not like they were on Bokuto’s muscular legs, but they didn’t slip and Akaashi figured that good enough. He snapped the elastic of the top against his thigh and pinched his bottom lip between his teeth, licking over the wound while smoothing his hands down the spandex. 

He was going to show Bokuto exactly how those kneepads couldn’t quite be considered _modest._

When he stepped into the dimly lit bedroom, Bokuto had already dressed down to his boxer briefs and curled up against the blankets to wait for Akaashi. He could feel rather than see the way Bokuto’s gaze raked from top to bottom, taking in slender legs and limber muscle hidden behind kneepads and a loose button up shirt. Bokuto drunkenly whispered out a singular _Akaashi._

He didn’t need to try to be sexy for Bokuto. On more than one occasion, Bokuto proved that Akaashi could wear his grandmother’s overalls caked in mud and Bokuto would still adore him. That didn’t mean that Akaashi wasn’t disappointed when his toe caught on Bokuto’s discarded shirt on the ground and he stumbled with a curse. 

Bokuto was either nice enough not to laugh or didn’t notice. Akaashi preferred to think it the former. Either way, he blamed his disgrace on the drink. 

Standing at the bedside, Akaashi dragged a blunt fingernail up Bokuto’s knee to the junction of his thigh, all too aware of Bokuto’s rapt attention watching his every move. His finger tickled the hairs, Bokuto’s leg trembling and breath shuddering, the tension of the room palpable. Akaashi loved how quickly Bokuto’s moods could shift. 

It could be inconvenient sometimes, but it could also be oh so exciting. Akaashi had never met anyone as intense as Bokuto. 

When Bokuto’s hand smoothed up the spandex of the kneepads, Akaashi didn’t stop him. He relished in it, swinging a sinuous leg over Bokuto’s hips and settling with his hands on Bokuto’s chest. 

“Akaashi…” 

Bokuto rushed to kiss Akaashi a little too eagerly, hot and messy with too much tongue and teeth. 

He kissed a true representation of his mannerisms, open mouthed, hot and messy with eager surges of motion and a tight grip on Akaashi’s thighs. He tasted like nothing but spit and skin and Akaashi relished in it, grinding his hips down. When they broke for breath, Akaashi sat up, watching Bokuto’s chest rise and fall with every inhale. 

Akaashi’s blunt fingernail dragged along Bokuto’s pectoral muscle, over the nipple with a shiver, and Akaashi smiled. He was beautiful, all smooth skin and bright features, always animated and lively. Akaashi couldn’t decide whether he felt bad that Bokuto had kept this beauty from the world, or happy that it all belonged to him alone. 

“Akaashi, what’s with these?” asked Bokuto, his fingertips slipping between the fabric and Akaashi’s thigh. 

Akaashi hummed, “A lesson.” 

He smoothed his palms down Bokuto’s stomach, admiring the muscle there and ignoring Bokuto’s questioning squeak. Scooting his hips down Bokuto’s thighs, he left hot breaths on the skin above the waistband of his briefs, watching as the skin pebbled and hair stood attentive. Akaashi dragged his tongue from navel to clavicle and nipped small red marks into the collarbone, relishing in the taste of skin and shift of muscle as Bokuto writhed beneath him. 

“You’re beautiful, Kou,” he whispered, “Why would you want to keep this from the world?” 

“I just…” Bokuto panted, “...wanted to make it special. Keep myself for you… ya know- Akaashi-” He gasped sharply. 

Akaashi massaged his nipple with his tongue, cutting off Bokuto’s train of thought by rolling and pinching it between his teeth. Bokuto’s grip tightened on his legs, rubbed up and down the kneepads on Akaashi’s thighs. 

“ _‘Kaaashi,_ let me kiss you.” 

Akaashi obliged, releasing the nipple between his lips with a final flick of his tongue and trailed kisses up to Bokuto’s mouth. As soon as Akaashi leaned forward off of Bokuto’s hips, the hands on his legs traveled to grasp his buttocks firmly, pulling him closer with a gasp. 

Bokuto kissed fiercely, his tongue and lips a constant tangling presence in and on Akaashi’s mouth. It was all encompassing, Akaashi’s favorite part of intimacy with Bokuto. He pulled away, biting and licking down Akaashi’s jaw with hot pants of desperate breath, pulling Akaashi’s earlobe into his mouth only briefly before sinking his teeth into Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi gasped a harsh expletive, his fingernails digging crescents into Bokuto’s shoulders. He didn’t even remember placing them there. 

Akaashi nearly screamed when Bokuto’s palm connected with a jolting _smack._ It stung and tingled the skin, waves of arousal pulsing from Akaashi’s abused asscheek to his cock. Bokuto knew what he liked, knew to strike again without Akaashi’s prompting, his palms soothing over the tender skin and caressing the kneepads on his thighs only to travel back and deliver another. 

But Bokuto’s impatience was obvious. The collar of Akaashi’s button up shirt was being tugged insistently by Bokuto’s teeth, a sharp command of _take it off_ that rumbled deep yet cooed like a desperate whine in Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi sat up straight, detaching himself from Bokuto to begin unfastening the buttons. He felt like he could breathe again, though his chest rose and fell far too quickly. A deep inhale as he broke the surface, but he wanted nothing more than to be submerged again. 

“These stay on,” Bokuto demanded with flushed cheeks. He tugged the kneepads for emphasis. 

Akaashi had just about forgotten the whole point why he had been wearing them; to show Bokuto, and perhaps validate his own kink, that the kneepads did more harm than good when it came to the notion of _modesty._

He laughed softly as he unfastened the final button and shed the garment, flinging it across the room. It smacked into something on the desk, sending a loud crash resonating through the bedroom. It was probably the lamp. Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand and snorted a laugh. 

Okay, maybe he was still a little drunk. It’s fine, Bokuto was laughing beneath him too. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi down to kiss him again, all smiles and laughs dispersed between gasps for breath and the wet smack of lips. Hands traversed along Akaashi’s newly bare skin, across the span of muscle and notches of his spine, leaving tingles of sensation in their wake. 

He was giddy, _excited._

Akaashi had never prepared someone so quickly in his life. He also had never made such a mess of it, lube dripping down Bokuto’s cock where Akaashi had sought to distract him with dexterous hands from probing fingers at his backside, his ballsack shining in the light and every piston of Akaashi’s digits slick and smooth with an obscene squelch. Bokuto’s kneepads likely had lube on them too, but Akaashi paid it no mind. It wouldn’t be the worst outcome they’d had while inebriated. 

“Akaashi, _please,_ ” His attention flicked up from Bokuto’s ass to the flush of his cheeks and desperate eyes. It was… relatable. 

They’d regret it later, tomorrow perhaps, when Akaashi thrusted his cock as deep as he could without thumbing through their nightstand for a condom. It didn’t matter. Akaashi couldn’t think about anything else when Bokuto was clenching around him, his spine arched, mouth agape and howling. 

It was no surprise how loud Bokuto could be. Akaashi would offer his neighbors a dessert for compensation later. 

“Ahh!” Akaashi threw his head back with a slap of his hips against wet skin, bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed. Bokuto wrapped his legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer, his grip a vice of muscular thighs Akaashi reveled being caught in. 

_“Fuck,”_ their lips met is a messy affair, “Fuck, Akaaaashi! Akaashiiiii!” 

Akaashi shivered and panted. He loved how Bokuto said his name, but it could be better. He pistoned his hips faster with a shout from Bokuto as he struck his prostate with eerie precision. He knew Bokuto better than anyone. 

_“Koutarou,”_ Akaashi moaned with reverence. A gasp, a desperate pant before he breathed into Bokuto’s neck, lips tickling an earlobe, his pace never faltering, “You’re so good, Kou. So beautiful. I’m so happy to be yours _-to have you-_ So good. So _amazing,_ Kou.” 

Bokuto swelled with the praise, muscled thighs bracketing Akaashi’s hips and fingers digging into the sheets. He whimpered desperately with every thrust, every slide of Akaashi’s cock into his ass bringing him closer and closer to the precipice. His eyes clenched shut, moisture collecting at the tips of his eyelashes as he threw his head back and gasped a yearning mantra. 

_Keiji--Keiji--Keiji--_

Just the way Akaashi craved, the way he heard in his every fantasy since high school, no matter how many times they’ve been here before, done this very thing. It was everything to Akaashi. 

Bokuto whined when he came, ropes of white that painted and smeared between them as Akaashi fucked him through it, jaw dropping into a hair curling moan as Bokuto’s rim clench around him, his cock pulsing, pulse _singing-_

“Yes! That’s it, Kou! Come for me, please! Keep coming, Kou!” 

He speckled Akaashi’s neck and chest with kisses, loving, adoring, maybe still a little drunk off both the drink and the high of his orgasm, but still so very Bokuto. His Bokuto. 

*** 

“...Akaashi?” 

“Yes, Kou?” 

“What was the lesson supposed to be?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just a headcanon and some smut, but I had fun~   
> [ Come chat with me on Tumblr ](http://foxyena.tumblr.com/)


End file.
